Le Nom de la rose/Septième jour
SEPTIÈME JOUR Septième jour NUIT Où, à résumer les révélations prodigieuses dont on parle ici, le titre devrait être aussi long que le chapitre, ce qui est contraire à l’usage. Nous nous trouvâmes sur le seuil d’une pièce semblable par sa forme aux trois autres pièces aveugles heptagonales, où régnait une forte odeur de renfermé et de livres macérés dans l’humidité. La lampe que je tenais haut éclaira d’abord la voûte, puis j’abaissai le bras, à droite et à gauche, et la flamme souffla de vagues clartés sur les étagères éloignées, le long des murs. Enfin nous vîmes au centre une table, chargée de parchemins, et derrière la table, une silhouette assise, qui paraissait nous attendre immobile dans le noir, si toutefois elle était encore vivante. Avant que la lumière n’en illuminât le visage, Guillaume parla. « Bonne et heureuse nuit, vénérable Jorge, dit-il. Tu nous attendais ? » La lampe à présent, comme nous avançâmes de quelques pas, éclairait le visage du vieux, qui nous regardait comme s’il voyait. « C’est toi, Guillaume de Baskerville ? demanda-t-il. Je t’attends depuis cet après-midi avant vêpres, quand je vins m’enfermer ici. Je savais que tu viendrais. — Et l’Abbé ? demanda Guillaume. C’est lui qui s’agite dans l’escalier secret ? » Jorge eut un instant d’hésitation : « Il est encore vivant ? demanda-t-il. Je croyais que l’air lui avait déjà manqué. — Avant que nous commencions à parler, dit Guillaume, je voudrais le sauver. Toi, tu peux ouvrir de ce côté. — Non, dit Jorge avec lassitude, je ne le puis plus. Le mécanisme se manoeuvre d’en bas en pressant sur la plaque, et ici, en haut, se déclenche un levier qui ouvre une porte là au fond, derrière cette armoire (et il fit un signe par-dessus son épaule), tu pourrais voir à côté de l’armoire une roue avec des contrepoids, qui commande le mécanisme d’en haut. Mais lorsque d’ici j’ai entendu la roue tourner, signe qu’Abbon était entré en bas, j’ai donné un coup sec à la corde qui soutient les poids, et la corde s’est rompue. A présent le passage est fermé, d’un côté comme de l’autre, et tu ne pourrais pas renouer les fils de ce dispositif. L’Abbé est mort. — Pourquoi l’as-tu tué ? — Aujourd’hui, quand il m’a mandé d’urgence, c’était pour me dire que grâce à toi il avait tout découvert. Il ne savait pas encore ce que j’avais voulu protéger, il n’a jamais compris exactement quels étaient les trésors, et les fins de la bibliothèque. Il m’a demandé de lui expliquer ce qu’il ne savait pas. Il voulait voir ouvrir le finis Africae. Le groupe des Italiens lui avait demandé de mettre fin à ce qu’ils appelaient le mystère alimenté par moi et par mes prédécesseurs. Ils sont tourmentés par la convoitise de choses nouvelles... — Et toi, tu as dû lui promettre que tu viendrais ici et que tu mettrais fin à ta vie, comme tu avais mis fin à celle des autres, de manière que l’honneur de l’abbaye fût sauf et que personne ne sût rien. Ensuite tu lui as indiqué le chemin pour venir, plus tard, vérifier. En revanche, tu l’attendais pour le tuer, lui. Tu ne pensais pas qu’il pût entrer par le miroir ? — Non, Abbon est petit de taille, il n’aurait pas été capable d’arriver tout seul au verset. Je lui ai indiqué ce passage, que moi seul connaissais encore. C’est celui que j’ai utilisé moi-même pendant tant d’années, car c’était plus simple, dans le noir. Il suffisait d’arriver à la chapelle, et puis de suivre les os des morts, jusqu’au bout du passage. — Ainsi tu l’as fait venir ici en sachant que tu le tuerais... — Je ne pouvais plus avoir confiance en lui non plus. Il était épouvanté. Il était devenu célèbre à Fossanova pour avoir réussi à faire descendre un corps le long d’un escalier à vis. Injuste gloire. Maintenant il est mort pour n’avoir pas réussi à faire monter le sien. — Tu t’en es servi pendant quarante ans. Quand tu t’es aperçu que tu devenais aveugle et que tu ne pourrais pas continuer à contrôler la bibliothèque, tu as habilement manoeuvré. Tu as fait élire abbé un homme auquel tu pouvais te fier, et tu as fait nommer bibliothécaire d’abord Robert de Bobbio, que tu pouvais instruire selon ton bon plaisir, puis Malachie, qui avait besoin de ton aide et ne faisait pas un pas sans te consulter. Pendant quarante ans tu as été le maître de cette abbaye. Voilà ce que le groupe des Italiens avait compris, voilà ce qu’Alinardo répétait, mais personne ne lui prêtait attention parce qu’on le considérait depuis beau temps comme un pauvre fou, n’est-ce pas ? Cependant tu m’attendais encore, et tu n’aurais pu bloquer l’entrée du miroir, car le mécanisme est muré. Pourquoi m’attendais-tu, d’où tenais-tu avec certitude que je serais arrivé ? » Guillaume questionnait, mais au ton de sa voix, on comprenait qu’il devinait déjà la réponse, et l’attendait comme un prix pour sa propre habileté. « Dès le premier jour, j’ai compris que tu comprendrais. D’après ta voix, d’après la manière dont tu m’as amené à débattre ce dont je ne voulais pas qu’on parlât. Tu valais mieux que les autres, tu y serais arrivé de toute façon. Tu sais, il suffit de penser et de reconstruire dans son propre esprit les pensées de l’autre. Et puis j’ai entendu que tu posais des questions aux autres moines, toutes justes. Mais tu ne posais jamais de questions sur la bibliothèque, comme si tu en connaissais désormais tous les secrets. Une nuit, je suis venu frapper à ta cellule, et tu n’étais pas là. Tu étais certainement ici. Deux lampes avaient disparu des cuisines, je l’ai entendu dire par un servant. Et enfin, lorsque Séverin est venu te parler d’un livre, l’autre jour dans le narthex, j’ai eu la certitude de que tu étais sur la même piste que moi. — Mais tu es parvenu à me soustraire le livre. Tu es allé chez Malachie, qui jusqu’alors n’avait rien compris. Agité par sa jalousie, le sot continuait d’être obsédé par l’idée qu’Adelme lui avait ravi son Bérenger adoré, qui désormais voulait de la chair plus jeune que la sienne. Il ne comprenait pas ce que venait faire Venantius dans cette histoire, et toi tu lui as encore davantage brouillé les idées. Tu lui as dit que Bérenger avait eu un rapport avec Séverin, et qu’en reconnaissance il lui avait donné un livre du finis Africae. Je ne sais exactement ce que tu lui as dit. Mais Malachie est allé chez Séverin, fou de jalousie, et l’a tué. Et il n’a pas eu le temps de chercher le livre que tu lui avais décrit, parce que le cellérier est arrivé. Est-ce bien ainsi que cela s’est passé ? — Plus ou moins. — Mais toi, tu ne voulais pas que Malachie mourût. Lui, il n’avait probablement jamais jeté un seul coup d’oeil aux livres du finis Africae, il avait une confiance aveugle en toi, il obéissait à tes interdits. Lui, il se limitait à préparer le soir les herbes pour épouvanter les éventuels curieux. C’est Séverin qui les lui procurait. Voilà pourquoi ce jour-là Séverin laissa entrer Malachie dans l’hôpital, c’était sa visite quotidienne pour prélever les herbes fraîches, que, par ordre de l’Abbé, l’herboriste tenait prêtes chaque jour. Ai-je deviné ? — Tu as deviné. Je ne voulais pas que Malachie mourût. Je lui dis de retrouver le livre, à tout prix, et de le ramener ici, sans l’ouvrir. Je lui dis qu’il avait le pouvoir de mille scorpions. Mais pour la première fois l’insensé voulut prendre une initiative. Je ne le voulais pas mort, c’était un exécuteur fidèle. Et ne me répète pas ce que tu sais, je le sais que tu sais. Je ne veux pas alimenter ton orgueil, tu t’en charges suffisamment toi-même. Je t’ai entendu ce matin dans le scriptorium interroger Bence sur la Coena Cypriani{223}. Tu étais tout près de la vérité. Je ne sais comment tu as découvert le secret du miroir, mais quand j’ai su par l’Abbé que tu lui avais mentionné le finis Africae, j’étais certain qu’en peu de temps tu serais arrivé. C’est ainsi que je t’attendais. Et à présent que veux-tu ? — Je veux voir, dit Guillaume, le dernier manuscrit du volume relié qui réunit un texte arabe, un syrien et une interprétation ou transcription de la Coena Cypriani. Je veux voir cet exemplaire en grec, établi probablement par un Arabe, ou un Espagnol, que tu as trouvé quand, aidé de Paolo de Rimini, tu as obtenu qu’on t’envoyât dans ton pays pour recueillir les plus beaux manuscrits des Apocalypses de León et de Castille, un butin qui t’a rendu célèbre et fait estimer ici dans l’abbaye, et t’a permis d’obtenir la place de bibliothécaire, alors qu’elle revenait à Alinardo de dix ans ton aîné. Je veux voir cet exemplaire grec écrit sur papier de drap, qui alors était très rare, et qu’on fabriquait précisément à Silos, près de Burgos, ta patrie. Je veux voir le livre que tu as dérobé làbas, après l’avoir lu, car tu ne voulais pas que d’autres le lussent, et que tu as caché ici, le protégeant de façon habile, et que tu n’as pas détruit parce qu’un homme tel que toi ne détruit pas un livre, mais le garde et veille à ce que personne ne le touche. Je veux voir le deuxième livre de la Poétique d’Aristote, celui que tout le monde croyait perdu ou jamais écrit, et dont tu conserves peut-être l’unique exemplaire. — Quel magnifique bibliothécaire tu aurais fait, Guillaume, dit Jorge, d’un ton mâtiné d’admiration et de regret. Ainsi tu sais vraiment tout. Viens, je crois qu’il y a un tabouret de ton côté de la table. Assieds-toi, voici ta récompense. » Guillaume s’assit et posa la lampe, que je lui avais passée, éclairant par en dessous le visage de Jorge. Le vieillard prit un volume qu’il avait sur sa table et le lui tendit. Je reconnus la reliure, c’était celui que j’avais ouvert à l’hôpital, le prenant pour un manuscrit arabe. « Lis donc, alors, feuillette-le, Guillaume, dit Jorge. Tu as gagné. » Guillaume regarda le volume, mais ne le toucha pas. Il tira de sa coule une paire de gants, pas les siens avec la pointe des doigts découverte, mais ceux que portait Séverin quand nous l’avions trouvé mort. Il ouvrit lentement la reliure usée et fragile. Je m’approchai et me penchai sur son épaule. Jorge, de son ouïe très fine, entendit le léger bruit que je fis. Il dit : « Tu es là toi aussi, mon garçon ? Je te le ferai voir à toi aussi... après. » Guillaume parcourut rapidement les premières pages. « C’est un manuscrit arabe sur les dits de quelque fol, d’après le catalogue, dit- il. De quoi traite-t-il ? — Oh, sottes légendes d’infidèles, où l’on juge que les fols ont des mots d’esprit si subtils qu’ils en étonnent même leurs prêtres et enthousiasment leurs califes... — Le second est un manuscrit syriaque, mais d’après le catalogue il traduit un libelle égyptien d’alchimie. Pourquoi se trouve-t-il donc dans ce recueil ? — C’est un ouvrage égyptien du troisième siècle de notre ère. Dans la ligne de l’ouvrage qui suit, mais moins dangereux. Personne ne prêterait l’oreille aux égarements d’un alchimiste africain. Il attribue la création du monde au rire divin... » Il leva le visage et récita, avec sa prodigieuse mémoire de lecteur qui depuis maintenant quarante ans se répétait à lui-même les livres lus quand il jouissait encore de sa vue : « A peine Dieu rit-Il que naquirent sept dieux qui gouvernèrent le monde, à peine il éclata de rire qu’apparut la lumière, au second éclat de rire apparut l’eau, et au septième jour de Son rire apparut l’âme... Folies. Y compris l’écrit qui vient après, d’un des innombrables idiots qui se mirent à gloser la Coena... Mais ce n’est pas là ce qui t’intéresse. » Guillaume avait en effet passé rapidement sur ces pages et il était arrivé au texte grec. Je vis aussitôt que les feuillets étaient d’une matière différente et plus molle, presque déchiré le premier, avec une partie de la marge rongée, parsemé de taches pâles, comme d’ordinaire le temps et l’humidité en produisent sur d’autres livres. Guillaume lut les premières lignes, d’abord en grec, puis en traduisant en latin et en poursuivant dans cette langue, de façon que moi aussi je pusse apprendre comment débutait le livre fatal. Dans le livre premier nous avons traité de la tragédie ete d la manière dont en suscitant pitié et peur, elle produit purification de tels sentiments. Comme nous l’avions promis, nous traitons maintenant de la comédie (mais aussi de la satire et du mime) et de la manière dont en suscitant le plaisir du ridicule, elle parvient à la purification de cette passion. De quelle insigne considération est digne une telle passion, nous l’avons déjà dit dans le livre sur l’âme, dans la mesure où – seul d’entre tous les animaux – l’homme est capable de rire. Nous définirons donc de quel genre d’actions la comédie est imitation, après quoi nous examinerons les manières dont la comédie suscite le rire, et ces manières sont les faits et l’élocution. Nous montrerons comment le ridicule des faits naît de l’assimilation du meilleur au pire et vice versa, de la surprise par la ruse, de l’impossible et de la violation des lois de nature, de l’insignifiant et de l’inconséquent, de l’abaissement des personnages, de l’usage des pantomimes bouffonnes et vulgaires, de la discordance, du choix des choses les moins dignes. Nous montrerons ensuite comment le ridicule de l’élocution naît des équivoques entre des mots semblables pour des choses différentes et différents pour des choses semblables, de la logorrhée et de la répétition, des jeux de mots, des diminutifs, des erreurs de prononciation et des barbarismes... Guillaume traduisait avec difficulté, cherchant les mots justes s’arrêtant par moments. Tout en traduisant, il souriait, comme s’il reconnaissait des choses qu’il s’attendait à trouver. Il lut à voix haute la première page, puis il cessa, comme s’il n’était pas intéressé à en savoir davantage, et il feuilleta en hâte les pages suivantes : mais après quelques feuillets, il rencontra une résistance, car sur la marge latérale supérieure, et tout le long de la tranche, les feuillets étaient unis les uns aux autres, comme il arrive lorsque – une fois humidifiée et détériorée – la matière du papier forme une sorte de gluten poisseux. Jorge se rendit compte que le froissement des feuillets tournés avait cessé, et il exhorta Guillaume. « Allons, lis, feuillette-le. Il est à toi, tu l’as bien mérité. » Guillaume rit ; il paraissait plutôt amusé : « Alors, ce n’est pas vrai que tu me crois aussi subtil que ça, Jorge ! Tu ne le vois pas, mais j’ai des gants. Avec les doigts empêtrés de la sorte je ne parviens pas à détacher les feuillets. Je devrais m’exécuter les mains nues, m’humecter les doigts avec ma langue, comme il m’est arrivé de faire ce matin en lisant dans le scriptorium, alors soudain ce mystère aussi s’est éclairci pour moi, et je devrais continuer à tourner ainsi les feuillets, tant qu’une bonne dose de poison ne serait pas passée dans ma bouche. Je parle du poison que toi, un jour, il y a longtemps de cela, tu as dérobé dans le laboratoire de Séverin, peut-être alors déjà préoccupé pour avoir entendu quelqu’un dans le scriptorium manifester certaine curiosité, soit à propos du finis Africae, soit au sujet du livre perdu d’Aristote, soit pour l’un et l’autre à la fois. Je crois que tu as gardé longtemps la fiole par-devers toi, te réservant d’en faire usage quand tu sentirais un danger. Et tu l’as senti il y a quelques jours, lorsque d’un côté Venantius parvint trop près du thème de ce livre, et que de l’autre Bérenger, par légèreté, par gloriole, pour impressionner Adelme, se révéla moins secret que tu ne l’espérais. Alors tu es venu ici et tu as préparé ton piège. Juste à temps car peu de nuits après Venantius ouvrit le miroir, déroba le livre, le parcourut avec anxiété, avec une voracité quasi physique. Il ne tarda pas à se sentir mal, et courut chercher de l’aide aux cuisines. Où il mourut. Je me trompe ? » — Non, continue. — Le reste est simple. Bérenger trouve le corps de Venantius dans les cuisines, il craint qu’il n’en découle une enquête, car au fond Venantius était venu de nuit dans l’Édifice à la suite de sa première révélation à Adelme. Il ne sait que faire, charge le corps sur ses épaules et le jette dans la jarre de sang, pensant que tout le monde serait convaincu qu’il s’était noyé. — Et toi comment sais-tu qu’il en alla ainsi ? — Tu le sais toi aussi, j’ai vu comment tu as réagi quand on a découvert un linge souillé de sang chez Bérenger. Avec ce linge, l’étourdi s’était nettoyé les mains après avoir mis Venantius dans le sang. Mais comme il avait disparu, Bérenger ne pouvait qu’avoir disparu avec le livre qui excitait maintenant sa propre curiosité. Et toi, tu t’attendais qu’on le retrouvât quelque part, non point ensanglanté, mais bien empoisonné. Le reste est clair. Séverin retrouve le livre, car Bérenger était allé d’abord dans l’hôpital pour le lire à l’abri des regards indiscrets. Malachie tue Séverin à ton instigation, et il meurt à son tour quand il revient ici pour savoir ce qu’il y avait de tellement interdit dans l’objet qui l’avait fait devenir un assassin. Voilà que nous avons une explication pour tous les cadavres... Quel idiot... — Qui ? — Moi. A cause d’une phrase d’Alinardo je m’étais convaincu que la série des crimes suivait le rythme des sept trompettes de l’Apocalypse. La grêle pour Adelme, et il s’agissait d’un suicide. Le sang pour Venantius, et c’avait été une idée bizarre de Bérenger ; l’eau pour Bérenger lui-même, et c’avait été un cas fortuit ; la troisième partie du ciel pour Séverin, et Malachie avait frappé avec la sphère armillaire parce que c’était la seule chose qu’il avait trouvée sous la main. Enfin, les scorpions pour Malachie... Pourquoi as-tu dit que le livre avait la force de mille scorpions ? — A cause de toi. Alinardo m’avait communiqué son idée, puis j’avais entendu dire par quelqu’un que toi aussi tu l’avais trouvée persuasive... Alors j’ai acquis la conviction qu’un plan divin réglait ces disparitions dont je n’étais pas responsable. Et j’annonçai à Malachie que s’il ne s’était pas gardé d’être curieux, il aurait péri selon le même plan divin, comme de fait cela s’est avéré. — C’est ainsi alors... J’ai fabriqué un schéma faux pour interpréter la stratégie du coupable et le coupable s’y est conformé. Et c’est précisément ce schéma faux qui m’a mis sur tes traces. A notre époque tout un chacun est obsédé par le livre de Jean, mais toi tu me semblais celui qui y méditait le plus, et non tant pour tes spéculations sur l’Antéchrist, mais parce que tu venais du pays qui a produit les plus splendides Apocalypses. Un jour quelqu’un m’a dit que les manuscrits les plus beaux de ce livre, ceux de la bibliothèque, c’était toi qui les avais apportés. Puis un jour Alinardo divagua sur un mystérieux ennemi qui était allé chercher des livres à Silos (m’intrigua le fait que cet ennemi, selon ses dires, était retourné prématurément dans le royaume des ténèbres : sur le moment, on pouvait penser qu’il voulait signifier par là sa mort prématurée, en revanche il faisait allusion à ta cécité). Silos est près de Burgos, et ce matin j’ai trouvé dans le catalogue une série d’acquisitions qui concernaient toutes les Apocalypses hispaniques, au cours de la période où tu avais succédé ou tu allais succéder à Paolo de Rimini. Et dans ce groupe d’acquisitions, il y avait aussi ce livre. Mais je ne pouvais être certain de ma reconstitution, jusqu’au moment où j’appris que le livre volé était en papier de drap. Alors je me souvins de Silos, et je fus sûr de moi. Naturellement, au fur et à mesure que prenait forme l’idée de ce livre et de son pouvoir vénéneux, se délitait l’idée du schéma apocalyptique, et pourtant je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment le livre et la succession des trompettes conduisaient l’un et l’autre à toi, et j’ai mieux compris l’histoire du livre justement dans la mesure où, guidé par la succession apocalyptique, j’étais obligé de penser à toi, et à tes discussions sur le rire. A telle enseigne que ce soir, quand je ne croyais désormais plus au schéma apocalyptique, j’insistai pour contrôler les écuries, où je m’attendais à la sonnerie de la sixième trompette, et c’est précisément aux écuries, par pur hasard, qu’Adso m’a fourni la clef pour entrer dans le finis Africae. — Je ne te suis pas, dit Jorge. Tu es fier de me montrer comment, en suivant ta raison, tu es arrivé jusqu’à moi, et cependant tu me démontres que tu y es arrivé en suivant une raison erronée. Que veux-tu me dire ? — A toi, rien. Je suis déconcerté, voilà tout. Mais n’importe. Je suis ici. — Le Seigneur sonnait les sept trompettes. Et toi, fût-ce dans ton erreur, tu as entendu un écho confus de ce son. — Ça, tu l’as déjà dit dans ta prédication d’hier soir. Tu cherches à te convaincre que toute cette histoire a procédé d’un dessein divin, pour te cacher à toi-même que tu es un assassin. — Moi, je n’ai tué personne. Chacun est tombé en suivant son destin, à cause de ses péchés. Moi, je n’ai été qu’un instrument. — Hier tu as dit que Judas aussi fut un instrument. Cela n’empêche pas qu’il a été condamné. — J’accepte le risque de la damnation. Le Seigneur m’absoudra, car il sait que j’ai agi pour sa gloire. Mon devoir était de protéger la bibliothèque. — Il n’y a qu’un instant, tu étais prêt à me tuer moi aussi, et même ce garçon... — Tu es plus subtil, mais pas meilleur que les autres. — Et à présent qu’adviendra-t-il, à présent que j’ai éventé le piège ? — Nous verrons, répondit Jorge. Je ne veux pas nécessairement ta mort. Peut-être réussirai-je à te convaincre. Mais dis-moi d’abord, comment as-tu deviné qu’il s’agissait du deuxième livre d’Aristote ? — Tes anathèmes contre le rire ne m’auraient certes pas suffi, ni le peu que j’ai appris sur la discussion que tu eus avec les autres. J’ai été aidé par quelques notes laissées par Venantius. Je ne comprenais pas à première vue ce qu’elles voulaient dire. Mais il y avait certaines références à une pierre éhontée qui roule à travers la plaine, aux cigales qui chanteront sous la terre, aux vénérables figuiers. J’avais déjà lu quelque chose de ce genre : j’ai contrôlé ces jours-ci. Ce sont des exemples qu’Aristote donnait déjà dans son premier livre de la Poétique, et dans la Rhétorique. Je me suis rappelé ensuite qu’Isidore de Séville définit la comédie comme quelque chose qui raconte stupra virginum et amores meretricum{224}... Peu à peu s’est dessiné dans mon esprit ce second livre comme il aurait dû être. Je pourrais te le raconter presque tout entier, sans lire les pages qui devraient m’envenimer. La comédie naît dans les komaï autrement dit dans les villages des paysans, comme célébration badine après un repas ou une fête. Elle ne parle pas des hommes fameux et puissants, mais d’êtres vils et ridicules, pas méchants cependant, et elle ne finit pas par la mort des protagonistes. Elle atteint l’effet de ridicule en montrant, chez les hommes communs, les défauts et les vices. Ici Aristote voit la disposition au rire comme une force positive, qui peut même avoir valeur cognitive, lorsque à travers des énigmes subtiles et des métaphores inattendues, tout en nous montrant les choses différentes de ce qu’elles sont, comme si elle mentait, elle nous oblige en fait à les mieux observer, et nous porte à dire : voilà, il en allait vraiment ainsi, et moi je ne le savais pas. La vérité atteinte à travers la représentation des hommes, et du monde, pires que ce qu’ils sont ou que nous les croyons, pires en tout cas que nous les voyons, tels que les poèmes héroïques, les tragédies, les vies des saints nous les ont représentés. Est-ce bien ainsi ? — Pas mal. Tu l’as reconstitué en lisant d’autres livres ? — Sur nombre desquels travaillait Venantius. Je crois que Venantius était depuis beau temps à la recherche de ce livre. Il a dû lire dans le catalogue les indications que j’ai lues moi aussi, et avoir acquis la conviction que c’était bien là le livre qu’il cherchait. Mais il ne savait comment entrer dans le finis Africae. Quand il a entendu Bérenger en parler à Adelme, alors il s’est lancé comme le chien sur la piste du lièvre. — Il en alla bien ainsi, je m’en rendis compte tout de suite. Je compris que le moment était venu, qu’il me faudrait défendre la bibliothèque avec les dents... — Et tu as appliqué l’onguent. Cela n’a pas dû être facile pour toi... dans le noir. — Désormais mes mains y voient mieux que tes yeux. Je lui avais soustrait aussi un pinceau, à Séverin. Et moi aussi je me suis servi de gants. Ce fut une belle idée, n’est-ce pas ? Tu as mis du temps pour y arriver... — Oui. Je pensais à un mécanisme plus complexe, à un croc empoisonné ou à quelque chose de ce genre. Je dois dire que ta solution était exemplaire, la victime s’empoisonnait toute seule, et précisément dans la mesure où elle voulait lire... Non sans frémir, je m’aperçus qu’en ce moment ces deux hommes, s’affrontant en un combat mortel, s’admiraient à tour de rôle, comme si chacun d’eux n’avait agi que pour obtenir les félicitations de l’autre. Mon esprit fut traversé par la pensée que les arts déployés par Bérenger pour séduire Adelme, et les gestes simples et naturels par lesquels la jeune fille avait suscité ma passion et mon désir, n’étaient rien, quant à la ruse et à l’habileté forcenée dans la conquête de l’autre, en face de cette séduction réciproque qui avait lieu sous mes yeux à l’instant, et qui s’était déroulée sept jours durant, chacun des deux interlocuteurs donnant, pour ainsi dire, de mystérieux rendez-vous à l’autre, chacun aspirant secrètement à l’approbation de l’autre, qu’il redoutait et haïssait. « Mais à présent dis-moi, disait Guillaume, pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu protéger ce livre plus que tant d’autres ? Tu cachais, mais pas au prix du crime, des traités de nécromancie, des pages où l’on blasphème, peut-être, le nom de Dieu, mais pourquoi pour ces pages as-tu damné tes frères et t’es-tu damné toi-même ? Il y a tant d’autres livres qui parlent de la comédie, tant d’autres encore qui contiennent l’éloge du rire. Pourquoi celui-ci t’inspirait-il tant d’épouvante ? — Parce qu’il était du Philosophe. Chacun des livres de cet homme a détruit une partie de la science que la chrétienté avait accumulée tout au long des siècles. Les Pères nous avaient transmis ce qu’il fallait savoir sur la puissance du Verbe, et il a suffi que Boèce commentât le Philosophe pour que le mystère divin du Verbe se transformât en la parodie humaine des catégories et du syllogisme. Le livre de la Genèse dit ce qu’il faut savoir sur la composition du cosmos, et il a suffi qu’on redécouvrît les livres de physique du Philosophe, pour que l’univers fût repensé en termes de matière sourde et visqueuse, et pour que l’Arabe Averroès fût à deux doigts de convaincre tout le monde de l’éternité du monde. Nous savions tout sur les noms divins, et le dominicain enseveli par Abbon – séduit par le Philosophe – les a renommés en suivant les sentes orgueilleuses de la raison naturelle. Ainsi le cosmos, qui pour l’Aréopagite se manifestait à qui savait regarder en haut la cascade lumineuse de la cause première exemplaire, est devenu une réserve d’indices terrestres d’où on remonte pour nommer une abstraite cause efficiente. Avant, nous regardions vers le ciel, daignant jeter un regard courroucé à la boue de la matière, maintenant nous regardons vers la terre, et nous croyons au ciel sur le témoignage de la terre. Chaque mot du Philosophe, sur qui désormais jurent même les saints et les souverains pontifes, a renversé l’image du monde. Mais il n’est pas allé jusqu’à renverser l’image de Dieu. Si ce livre devenait... était devenu matière de libre interprétation, nous aurions franchi la dernière limite. — Mais qu’est-ce qui t’a fait peur dans ce discours sur le rire ? Tu n’élimines pas le rire en éliminant ce livre. — Non, certes. Le rire est la faiblesse, la corruption, la fadeur de notre chair. C’est l’amusette pour le paysan, la licence pour l’ivrogne, même l’Eglise dans sa sagesse a accordé le moment de la fête, du carnaval, de la foire, cette pollution diurne qui décharge les humeurs et entrave d’autres désirs et d’autres ambitions... Mais ainsi le rire reste vile chose, défense pour les simples, mystère déconsacré pour la plèbe. L’apôtre même le disait, plutôt que de brûler, mariez-vous. Plutôt que de vous rebeller contre l’ordre voulu par Dieu, riez et amusez-vous de vos immondes parodies de l’ordre, à la fin du repas, après avoir vidé les cruches et les fiasques. Elisez le roi des fols, perdez-vous dans la liturgie de l’âne et du cochon, jouez à représenter vos saturnales la tête en bas... Mais ici, ici... » A présent Jorge frappait du doigt sur la table, près du livre que Guillaume tenait devant lui. « Ici on renverse la fonction du rire, on l’élève à un art, on lui ouvre les portes du monde des savants, on en fait un objet de philosophie, et de perfide théologie... Tu as vu hier comment les simples peuvent concevoir, et mettre en oeuvre, les plus troubles hérésies, méconnaissant et les lois de Dieu et les lois de la nature. Mais l’Eglise peut supporter l’hérésie des simples, lesquels se condamnent eux-mêmes, ruinés par leur ignorance. L’inculte folie de Dolcino et de ses pairs ne mettra jamais en crise l’ordre divin. Il prêchera la violence et mourra dans la violence, il ne laissera point de trace, il se consumera ainsi que se consume le carnaval, et peu importe si au cours de la fête se sera produite sur la terre, et pour un temps compté, l’épiphanie du monde à l’envers. Il suffit que le geste ne se transforme pas en dessein, que cette langue vulgaire n’en trouve pas une latine qui la traduise. Le rire libère le vilain de la peur du diable, parce que, à la fête des fols, le diable même apparaît comme pauvre et fol, donc contrôlable. Mais ce livre pourrait enseigner que se libérer de la peur du diable est sapience. Quand il rit, tandis que le vin gargouille dans sa gorge, le vilain se sent le maître, car il a renversé les rapports de domination : mais ce livre pourrait enseigner aux doctes les artifices subtils, et à partir de ce momentlà illustres, par lesquels légitimer le bouleversement. Alors, ce qui, dans le geste irréfléchi du vilain, est encore et heureusement opération du ventre se changerait en opération de l’intellect. Que le rire soit le propre de l’homme est le signe de nos limites de pécheurs. Mais combien d’esprits corrompus comme le tien tireraient de ce livre l’extrême syllogisme, selon quoi le rire est le but de l’homme ! Le rire distrait, quelques instants, le vilain de la peur. Mais la loi s’impose à travers la peur, dont le vrai nom est crainte de Dieu. Et de ce livre pourrait partir l’étincelle luciférienne qui allumerait dans le monde entier un nouvel incendie : et on désignerait le rire comme l’art nouveau, inconnu même de Prométhée, qui anéantit la peur. Au moment où il rit, peu importe au vilain de mourir ; mais après, quand prend fin la licence, la liturgie lui impose de nouveau, suivant le dessein divin, la peur de la mort. Et de ce livre pourrait naître la nouvelle et destructive aspiration à détruire la mort à travers l’affranchissement de la peur. Et que serions-nous, nous créatures pécheresses, sans la peur, peut-être le plus sage et le plus affectueux des dons divins ? Pendant des siècles, les docteurs et les Pères ont sécrété d’embaumantes essences de saint savoir pour racheter, à travers la pensée de ce qui est élevé, la misère et la tentation de ce qui est bas. Et ce livre, en justifiant la comédie comme miraculeuse médecine, et la satire et le mime, qui produiraient la purification des passions à travers la représentation du défaut, du vice, de la faiblesse, induirait les faux savants à tenter de racheter (dans un diabolique renversement) le haut à travers l’acceptation du bas. De ce livre découlerait la pensée que l’homme peut vouloir sur la terre (comme suggérait ton Bacon à propos de la magie naturelle) l’abondance même du pays de Cocagne. Mais c’est justement cela que nous ne devons ni ne pouvons avoir. Regarde les moinillons qui se dévergondent dans la parodie bouffonne de la Coena Cypriani. Quelle diabolique transfiguration de l’Ecriture sainte ! Et pourtant, tout en le faisant, ils savent que cela est mal. Mais le jour où la parole du Philosophe justifierait les jeux marginaux de l’imagination déréglée, oh ! alors vraiment ce qui se trouvait en marge sauterait au centre, et du centre on perdrait toute trace. Le peuple de Dieu se transformerait en une assemblée de monstres éructés des abîmes de la terre inconnue, et c’est alors que la périphérie de la terre connue deviendrait le coeur de l’empire chrétien, les Arimaspes sur le trône de Pierre, les Blemmyes dans les monastères, les nains au gros ventre et à la tête gigantesque comme gardiens de la bibliothèque ! Les serviteurs dicteront la loi, nous (mais toi aussi, à ce compte) nous obéirons à la vacance de toute loi. Un philosophe grec (que ton Aristote cite ici, complice et immonde auctoritas) dit qu’on doit démanteler le sérieux de ses adversaires avec le rire, et le rire adverse avec le sérieux. La prudence de nos pères a fait son choix : si le rire est le plaisir de la plèbe, que la licence de la plèbe soit tenue en bride et humiliée, et sévèrement menacée. Et la plèbe n’a pas d’armes pour affiner son rire jusqu’à le faire devenir instrument contre le sérieux des pasteurs qui doivent la conduire à la vie éternelle et la soustraire aux séductions du ventre, des pudenda, de la nourriture, de ses sordides désirs. Mais si un jour quelqu’un, agitant les paroles du Philosophe, et donc parlant en philosophe, amenait l’art du rire à une forme d’arme subtile, si la rhétorique de la conviction se voyait remplacée par la rhétorique de la dérision, si la topique de la patiente et salvatrice construction des images de la rédemption se voyait remplacée par la topique de l’impatiente démolition et du bouleversement de toutes les images les plus saintes et vénérables – oh ce jour-là toi aussi et toute ta science, Guillaume, vous serez mis en déroute ! — Pourquoi ? Je me battrais, ma finesse d’esprit contre la finesse d’esprit d’autrui. Ce serait un monde meilleur que celui où le feu et le fer rougi de Bernard Gui humilient le feu et le fer rougi de Dolcino. — Dès lors, tu serais pris toi aussi dans la trame du démon. Tu combattrais de l’autre côté du camp de l’Armageddon, où devra avoir lieu l’engagement final. Mais pour ce jour, l’Eglise doit savoir imposer encore une fois la règle du conflit. Le blasphème ne nous fait pas peur, car même dans la malédiction de Dieu nous reconnaissons l’image égarée de l’ire de Jéhovah qui maudit les anges rebelles. Elle ne nous fait pas peur, la violence de ceux qui tuent les pasteurs au nom de quelque fantaisie de renouvellement, car c’est la même violence que celle des princes qui cherchèrent à détruire le peuple d’Israël. Elles ne nous font pas peur, la rigueur du donatiste, la folie suicidaire du circoncellion, la luxure du bogomile, l’orgueilleuse pureté de l’albigeois, la soif de sang du flagellant, l’ivresse du mal chez le frère du libre esprit : nous les connaissons tous et nous connaissons la racine de leurs péchés qui est la racine même de notre sainteté. Ils ne nous font pas peur et surtout nous savons comment les détruire, mieux, comment les laisser se détruire tout seuls en enflant avec arrogance jusqu’au zénith leur volonté de mort qui naît dans les abîmes même de leur nadir. Mieux encore, leur présence nous est précieuse, elle s’inscrit dans le dessein de Dieu, car leur péché aiguillonne notre vertu, leur blasphème encourage notre chant de louange, leur pénitence déréglée règle notre goût du sacrifice, leur impiété fait resplendir notre piété, de même que le prince des ténèbres a été nécessaire, avec sa rébellion et sa désespérance, au plus grand éclat de la gloire de Dieu, principe et fin de toute espérance. Pourtant si un jour – et non plus comme exception plébéienne, mais comme ascèse du docte, confiée au témoignage indestructible de l’Ecriture – l’art de la dérision se faisait acceptable, et apparaissait noble, et libéral, et non plus mécanique ; si un jour quelqu’un pouvait dire (et être entendu) : moi, je ris de l’Incarnation... Alors nous n’aurions point d’armes pour arrêter ce blasphème, parce qu’il rassemblerait les forces obscures de la matière corporelle, celles qui s’affirment dans le pet et dans le rot, et le rot et le pet s’arrogeraient le droit qui n’appartient qu’à l’esprit, de souffler où il veut ! — Lycurgue avait fait élever une statue au rire. — Tu l’as lu dans le libelle de Cloritius qui tenta d’absoudre les mimes de l’accusation d’impiété, et dit comment un malade fut guéri par un médecin qui l’avait aidé à rire. Pourquoi fallait-il le guérir, si Dieu avait établi que sa journée terrestre avait touché son terme ? — Je ne crois pas qu’il l’ait guéri du mal. Il lui a appris à rire du mal. — On n’exorcise pas le mal. On le détruit. — Avec le corps du malade. — Si cela est nécessaire. — Tu es le diable », dit alors Guillaume. Jorge parut ne pas comprendre. S’il avait pu voir, je dirais qu’il aurait fixé son interlocuteur d’un regard étonné. « Moi ? dit-il. » — Oui, on t’a menti. Le diable n’est pas le principe de la matière, le diable est l’arrogance de l’esprit, la foi sans sourire, la vérité qui n’est jamais effleurée par le doute. Le diable est sombre parce qu’il sait où il va, et allant, il va toujours d’où il est venu. Tu es le diable, et comme le diable tu vis dans les ténèbres. Si tu voulais me convaincre, tu n’as pas réussi. Je te hais, Jorge, et si je pouvais je te mènerais en bas, sur le plateau, nu avec des plumes de volatiles enfilées dans le trou du cul, et la face peinte comme un jongleur et un bouffon, pour que tout le monastère rie de toi, et n’ait plus peur. J’aimerais te couvrir de miel et puis te rouler dans les plumes, et te mener à la laisse dans les foires, pour dire à tout le monde : voilà celui qui vous annonçait la vérité et vous disait que la vérité a le goût de la mort, et vous, vous ne croyiez pas en sa parole, mais bien en sa triste figure. Et maintenant, moi je vous le dis, dans l’infini vertige des possibles, Dieu consent même que vous imaginiez un monde où l’interprète présumé de la vérité ne serait autre qu’un merle gauche, qui répète des mots appris depuis une éternité. — Toi, tu es pire que le diable, minorite, dit alors Jorge. Tu es un baladin, comme le saint qui a accouché de vous. Tu es comme ton François qui de toto corpore fecerat linguam, qui tenait des sermons en donnant des spectacles comme les saltimbanques, qui confondait l’avare en lui glissant dans la main une pièce d’or, qui humiliait la dévotion des religieuses en récitant le Miserere au lieu de prêcher, qui mendiait en français, et imitait avec un morceau de bois les mouvements du joueur de viole, qui se déguisait en vagabond pour confondre les frères gloutons, qui se jetait nu sur la neige, parlait avec les animaux et les herbes, transformait le mystère même de la nativité en spectacle villageois, invoquait l’agneau de Bethléem en contrefaisant le bêlement de la brebis... Ce fut une bonne école... N’était-il pas minorite ce frère Dieu te sauve de Florence ? — Si, sourit Guillaume. Celui qui se rendit au couvent des prêcheurs et dit qu’il n’accepterait de nourriture si d’abord on ne lui donnait un morceau de la tunique de frère Jean, pour le conserver comme relique, et quand il l’eut, il s’en nettoya le derrière et le jeta dans le fumier et à l’aide d’une perche il le roulait au fond de la merde en criant : « Hélas, aidez-moi mes frères, parce que j’ai perdu dans la fosse d’aisance les reliques du saint ! » — Elle t’amuse, cette histoire, me semble-t-il. Sans doute voudras-tu me raconter aussi celle de l’autre minorite, frère Paul Millemouches, qui un jour est tombé de tout son long sur la glace, et ses concitoyens le moquaient et l’un d’eux lui demanda s’il n’aurait pas voulu quelque chose de mieux à se mettre sous lui, et l’autre répondit : si, ta femme... Ainsi cherchez-vous la vérité.— Ainsi François enseignait aux gens à regarder les choses sous un autre angle. — Mais nous vous avons disciplinés. Tu les as vus hier, tes frères. Ils sont entrés dans nos rangs, ils ne parlent plus comme les simples. Les simples ne doivent pas parler. Ce livre eût justifié l’idée que la langue des simples est porteuse d’une certaine sagesse. C’est ce qu’il fallait empêcher, c’est ce que j’ai fait. Tu dis que je suis le diable : ce n’est pas vrai. J’ai été la main de Dieu. — La main de Dieu crée, elle ne cache pas. — Il est des bornes qu’il n’est pas permis de passer. Dieu a voulu que dans certains parchemins fût écrit : « Hic sunt leones{225}. » — Dieu a créé même les monstres. Même toi. Et il veut que l’on parle de tout. » Jorge allongea ses mains tremblotantes et tira le livre à lui. Il le tenait ouvert, mais à l’envers, de façon que Guillaume continuât à le voir à l’endroit. « Alors pourquoi, dit-il, a-t-Il permis que ce texte fût perdu pendant tant de siècles, et qu’on en sauvât un seul exemplaire, que la copie de cet exemplaire, fini qui sait où, demeurât ensevelie des années durant dans les mains d’un infidèle qui ne savait pas le grec, et puis fût laissée à l’abandon dans le réduit d’une vieille bibliothèque où moi, et pas toi, je fus appelé par la Providence pour la trouver, et l’emporter avec moi, et la cacher pendant d’autres années encore ? Moi je sais, je sais comme si je le voyais écrit en lettres de diamant, avec mes yeux qui voient ce que tu ne vois pas, moi je sais que telle était la volonté du Seigneur, selon quoi j’ai agi. Au nom du Père, du Fils, et du Saint- Esprit. » Septième jour NUIT Où a lieu l’ecpyrose, et à cause d’un excès de vertu prévalent les forces de l’enfer. Le vieillard se tut. Il tenait les deux mains ouvertes sur le livre, comme pour en caresser les pages, comme s’il étalait les feuillets pour le mieux lire, ou voulait le protéger d’une prise rapace. « Tout cela n’a de toute façon servi à rien, lui dit Guillaume. Maintenant c’est fini, je t’ai trouvé, j’ai trouvé le livre, et les autres sont morts en vain. — Pas en vain, dit Jorge. Peut-être en nombre excessif. Et si par hasard il t’avait fallu une preuve que ce livre est maudit, tu l’as eue. Mais il ne faut pas qu’ils soient morts en vain. Et afin qu’ils ne soient pas morts en vain, une autre mort ne sera pas de trop. » Dit-il. Et il commença de ses mains décharnées et diaphanes à déchirer, par morceaux et par bandes, les pages molles du manuscrit, se les déposant en lambeaux dans la bouche, et mâchant lentement comme s’il consommait l’hostie et voulait la faire chair de sa propre chair. Guillaume le regardait fasciné et paraissait ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Puis il se ressaisit et se pencha en avant en criant : « Que fais-tu ? » Jorge sourit, découvrant ses gencives exsangues, tandis qu’une bave jaunâtre coulait de ses lèvres pâles sur les poils blancs et rares de son menton. « C’est toi qui attendais la sonnerie de la septième trompette, n’est-ce pas ? Ecoute à présent ce que dit la voix : tiens secrètes les paroles des sept tonnerres et ne les écris pas ; tiens, mange-le ; il te remplira les entrailles d’amertume, mais en ta bouche il aura la douceur du miel, tu vois ? Maintenant je scelle ce qui ne devait pas être dit, dans la tombe que je deviens. » Il rit, juste ciel, lui, Jorge. Pour la première fois je l’entendis rire... Il rit du fond de sa gorge, sans que ses lèvres prissent une expression de joie, et on eût presque dit qu’il pleurait : « Tu ne t’y attendais pas, Guillaume, à cette conclusion, n’est-ce pas ? Ce vieux, par la grâce du Seigneur, l’emporte encore, n’est-ce pas ? » Et comme Guillaume cherchait à lui soustraire le livre, Jorge, qui sentit le geste en percevant la vibration de l’air, fit un mouvement de retrait en serrant le volume sur sa poitrine de la main gauche, tandis que de la droite il continuait à en déchirer les pages et à se les mettre à la bouche. Il se trouvait de l’autre côté de la table et Guillaume, qui ne parvenait pas à l’atteindre, tenta brusquement de contourner l’obstacle. Mais sa robe se prit dans son siège, qui tomba : et ce remue-ménage n’échappa nullement à Jorge. Le vieillard rit encore, cette fois plus fort, et avec une insoupçonnable rapidité il tendit la main droite, repérant à tâtons la lampe, guidé par la chaleur il parvint à la flamme, y pressa la main, sans craindre la douleur, et la flamme s’éteignit. La pièce fut plongée dans l’obscurité et nous entendîmes pour la dernière fois l’éclat de rire de Jorge, qui criait : « Trouvez-moi à présent, parce que là, c’est moi qui y vois le mieux ! » Puis il se tut et ne se fit plus entendre, se déplaçant de ces pas silencieux qui rendaient toujours aussi inattendues ses apparitions, et nous ne discernions par moments, en différents points de la salle, que le bruit du papier qui se déchirait. « Adso ! cria Guillaume, veille à la porte, ne le laisse pas sortir ! » Mais il avait parlé trop tard car moi, qui depuis quelques secondes déjà frémissais du désir de me jeter sur le vieux, à la chute des ténèbres, je m’étais lancé en avant, cherchant à contourner la table du côté opposé à celui où s’était déplacé mon maître. Trop tard je compris que j’avais donné la possibilité à Jorge de gagner la porte, parce que le vieux savait se diriger dans le noir avec une sûreté extraordinaire. Et de fait, nous perçûmes un bruit de papier déchiré dans notre dos, et plutôt affaibli, car il provenait déjà de la pièce contiguë. Et en même temps, nous entendîmes un autre bruit, un grincement laborieux et progressif, un gémissement de gonds. « Le miroir ! cria Guillaume, il nous enferme ! » Guidés par le bruit, nous nous précipitâmes tous deux vers l’entrée, moi je butai sur un escabeau et me contusionnai une jambe, mais je n’en fis point cas, parce qu’en un éclair je compris que si Jorge nous avait enfermés, nous ne serions plus jamais sortis : dans l’obscurité totale nous n’aurions pas trouvé le moyen d’ouvrir, ne sachant ce qu’il fallait manoeuvrer, où et comment. Je crois que Guillaume agissait avec le même désespoir que moi, car je le sentis à mes côtés tandis qu’ensemble, le seuil atteint, nous nous arc-boutions au revers du miroir qui se refermait sur nous. Nous arrivâmes à temps : la porte s’immobilisa et peu à peu céda, en se rouvrant. D’évidence, Jorge, se rendant compte que le jeu était inégal, s’était éloigné. Nous sortîmes de la pièce maudite, mais nous ne savions pas maintenant où le vieux s’était dirigé et l’obscurité était toujours d’encre. Tout à coup je me souvins : « Maître, mais j’ai la pierre à feu sur moi ! — Et alors, qu’attends-tu, cria Guillaume, trouve la lampe et allume-la ! » Je me jetai dans le noir, retournant dans le finis Africae pour chercher la lampe à tâtons. J’y réussis aussitôt, par un miracle divin, fouillai dans mon scapulaire, trouvai la pierre à feu, mes mains tremblaient et je ratai deux ou trois fois avant de l’allumer, alors que Guillaume haletait à la porte : « Vite, vite ! » et enfin j’éclairai. « Vite, m’exhortait encore Guillaume, sinon l’autre avale tout Aristote ! — Et il meurt ! m’écriai-je angoissé, le rejoignant et me mettant à la recherche avec lui. — Peu me chaut s’il meurt, le maudit ! criait Guillaume scrutant l’espace tout autour de lui et se déplaçant de façon désordonnée. De toute manière, avec ce qu’il a mangé son destin est déjà arrêté. Mais moi je veux le livre ! » Puis il s’immobilisa, et il ajouta, un peu plus calme : « Halte-là. Si nous procédons de la sorte, nous ne le trouverons jamais. Chut, un instant. » Nous nous roidîmes en silence. Et au milieu du silence nous entendîmes à une courte distance le bruit d’un corps qui heurtait une armoire, et le fracas de quelques livres qui tombaient. « Par là ! » criâmes-nous ensemble. Nous courûmes dans la direction des bruits, mais aussitôt nous nous rendîmes compte que nous devions ralentir notre allure. En effet, en dehors du finis Africae, la bibliothèque était traversée ce soir-là par des bouffées d’air qui sifflaient et gémissaient, témoignant de la force du vent qui soufflait à l’extérieur. Multipliées par notre élan, elles menaçaient d’éteindre la lampe, reconquise de haute lutte. Comme nous ne pouvions accélérer, nous, il eût été nécessaire de ralentir Jorge. Mais Guillaume eut une intention opposée et il cria : « Nous t’avons pris, vieux, à présent nous avons la lumière ! » Et ce fut une sage résolution, car cette révélation avait probablement poussé Jorge à s’agiter, qui dut doubler le pas, compromettant l’équilibre de sa sensibilité magique de voyant dans les ténèbres. De fait, peu après, nous entendîmes un autre choc et quand, en suivant le bruit, nous entrâmes dans la salle Y de YSPANIA, nous le vîmes, tombé à terre, le livre encore dans les mains, alors qu’il cherchait à se relever au milieu des volumes dégringolés de la table, qu’il avait heurtée et renversée. Il cherchait à se relever, mais il continuait à arracher les pages, comme pour dévorer le plus vite possible sa proie. Lorsque nous le rejoignîmes, il s’était remis sur pieds et, sentant notre présence, il nous faisait front en reculant. Son visage, à la lueur rouge de la lampe, fut alors pour nous une apparition horrible : les traits altérés, une sueur maligne striait son front et ses joues, ses yeux d’ordinaire blancs de mort s’étaient injectés de sang, de sa bouche sortaient des serpentins de parchemin comme d’une bête famélique qui se serait trop gavée et ne parviendrait plus à déglutir sa pitance. Défigurée par l’anxiété, par le poison harcelant qui désormais sinuait déjà abondamment dans ses veines, par sa détermination désespérée et diabolique, ce qui avait été la face vénérable du vieillard, apparaissait maintenant comme une chose hideuse et grotesque : en d’autres circonstances, elle aurait pu faire éclater de rire, mais nous aussi nous étions comme réduits à l’état d’animaux, des chiens qui braquent le gibier. Nous aurions pu le saisir avec calme, en revanche nous nous précipitâmes véhémentement sur lui, il se démena, serra les mains sur sa poitrine pour défendre le volume ; moi je le tenais de la senestre, tandis que de la dextre je cherchais à maintenir toujours haut la lampe, quand de la flamme j’effleurai son visage ; il ressentit la chaleur, émit un son étouffé, un rugissement, presque, laissant choir de sa bouche des lambeaux de papier, abandonna de sa dextre la prise sur le livre, lança la main vers la lampe qu’il m’arracha d’un coup, et projeta devant lui... La lampe alla tomber en plein sur le tas de livres dégringolés de la table, entassés les uns sur les autres avec leurs pages ouvertes. L’huile se renversa, le feu prit aussitôt à un parchemin très fragile qui flamba comme une brassée de brindilles sèches. Tout advint en un éclair, une grande flamme s’éleva des volumes, comme si ces pages millénaires aspiraient depuis des siècles à l’embrasement, et jouissaient dans la satisfaction soudaine d’une soif immémoriale d’ecpyrose. Guillaume se rendit compte de ce qui arrivait et il lâcha prise – le vieux, se sentant libre, recula de quelques pas – hésita sensiblement, trop sans doute, incertain s’il fallait reprendre Jorge ou se précipiter pour éteindre le petit bûcher. Un livre plus vieux que les autres brûla presque d’un coup, jetant bien haut une langue de feu. Les fines lamelles de vent, qui pouvaient éteindre une faible flamme, en stimulaient par contre de plus fortes et vivaces, et même en faisaient jaillir des brandons errants. « Eteins ce feu, vite ! s’écria Guillaume. Sinon tout va flamber ! » Je m’élançai sur le brasier, puis m’arrêtai ne sachant que faire Guillaume vint résolument vers moi, pour me prêter main-forte. Nous tendîmes les bras dans la direction de l’incendie, cherchâmes des yeux quelque chose avec quoi l’étouffer, j’eus comme une inspiration, j’ôtai ma robe en la passant par la tête et tentai de la jeter sur le brasier. Mais déjà les flammes étaient trop hautes, elles attaquèrent ma robe et s’en alimentèrent. Je retirai mes mains couvertes de brûlures, me tournai vers Guillaume et vis, juste dans son dos, Jorge qui s’était approché de nouveau. La chaleur était désormais si forte qu’il la ressentit parfaitement, sut avec une certitude absolue où se trouvait le feu, et il y jeta l’Aristote. Guillaume eut un mouvement de colère et donna une violente bourrade au vieux qui piqua de la tête contre l’arête d’une armoire et tomba à terre... Mais Guillaume, que je crois avoir entendu lâcher un abominable juron, n’en eut cure. Il revint aux livres. Trop tard. L’Aristote, en somme ce qui en était resté après le repas du vieillard, avait déjà pris feu. Entre-temps, des étincelles avaient volé vers les murs et déjà les volumes d’une autre armoire se recroquevillaient sous la fureur du feu. Dès lors non plus un, mais deux brasiers incendiaient la pièce. Guillaume comprit que nous ne pourrions les éteindre de nos mains, et il décida de sauver les livres avec les livres. Il se saisit d’un volume qui lui sembla mieux relié que les autres, et plus compact, et il tenta de s’en servir comme d’une arme pour étouffer l’élément ennemi. Mais en frappant de la reliure ornée de ferrures et de cabochons sur le bûcher des livres ardents, il ne faisait rien d’autre que provoquer de nouvelles étincelles. Il chercha à les éparpiller à coups de pied, mais il obtint l’effet contraire, car il s’en éleva des lambeaux de parchemin presque réduit en cendres, qui voletaient comme des chauves-souris tandis que l’air, allié à son aérien compagnon, les envoyait incendier la matière terrestre d’autres feuillets. La malchance avait voulu que ce fût là une des salles les plus désordonnées du labyrinthe. Du haut des rayons pendaient des manuscrits roulés, d’autres livres plutôt délabrés laissaient sortir de leurs couvertures, comme de lèvres béantes, des langues de peau desséchée par les ans, et la table devait avoir supporté une énorme quantité d’écrits que Malachie (alors seul depuis des jours) avait négligé de remettre en place. Si bien que la pièce, après l’écroulement provoqué par Jorge, était envahie de parchemins dans l’attente de se changer en un autre élément. En un rien de temps, ce lieu fut un grand brasier, un buisson ardent. Les armoires participaient aussi à ce sacrifice et commençaient à crépiter. Je me rendis compte que le labyrinthe tout entier n’était rien d’autre qu’un bûcher sacrificiel, préparé pour l’heure de la première étincelle... « De l’eau, il faut de l’eau ! disait Guillaume, pour ajouter ensuite : Et où trouver de l’eau dans cet enfer ? — Dans les cuisines, en bas dans les cuisines ! » m’écriai-je. Guillaume me regarda perplexe, le visage rougi par cette furieuse clarté. « Oui, mais avant que nous soyons descendus et remontés... Au diable ! cria-t-il alors, dans tous les cas cette pièce est perdue, et peut-être la suivante aussi. Descendons tout de suite, moi je cherche de l’eau, et toi tu vas donner l’alarme, il faut beaucoup de gens ! » Nous trouvâmes la direction de l’escalier parce que la conflagration illuminait l’enfilade des pièces, encore que de plus en plus faiblement, et nous parcourûmes les deux dernières salles presque à tâtons. En bas, la lumière de la nuit jetait une clarté pâle dans le scriptorium, et de là nous descendîmes au réfectoire. Guillaume courut aux cuisines, moi à la porte du réfectoire, bataillant pour l’ouvrir de l’intérieur, et j’y parvins non sans un long effort, car l’agitation me rendait gauche et inhabile. Je sortis sur le plateau, courus vers le dortoir ; je compris alors que je n’aurais pas pu réveiller les moines un à un, et je fus bien inspiré de me précipiter à l’église où je cherchai le chemin de la tour campanaire. Comme j’y arrivai, je me suspendis à toutes les cordes, en sonnant le tocsin. Je tirais avec force et la corde du bourdon, en remontant, m’entraînait avec elle. Dans la bibliothèque, j’avais eu le dos de mes mains brûlé, mes paumes étaient encore saines, et je me les brûlai en les faisant glisser le long des cordes, jusqu’au moment où elles furent en sang et que je dus lâcher prise. Mais j’avais fait suffisamment de bruit, je m’élançai au-dehors, à temps pour voir les premiers moines qui sortaient du dortoir, tandis qu’on entendait au loin les voix des servants qui s’agglutinaient sur le seuil de leurs logements. Je ne pus m’expliquer clairement, parce que j’étais incapable d’exprimer un mot, et les premières paroles qui me vinrent aux lèvres furent formulés dans ma langue maternelle. De ma main ensanglantée, j’indiquais les fenêtres de l’aile méridionale de l’Édifice dont l’albâtre laissait transparaître une lueur anormale. Je me rendis compte, à l’intensité de la lumière, que le temps de descendre et de sonner les cloches, le feu s’était largement propagé à d’autres pièces. Toutes les fenêtres de l’Africa et toute la façade entre l’Africa et la tour orientale brillaient maintenant de clartés intermittentes. « Eau, apportez de l’eau ! » criai-je. Sur le moment, personne ne comprit, i-es moines étaient si accoutumés à considérer la bibliothèque comme un lieu sacré et inaccessible, qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à réaliser qu’elle était menacée par un accident vulgaire, comme peut l’être une chaumière de paysans. Les premiers qui levèrent les yeux vers les fenêtres firent le signe de la croix en murmurant des mots d’épouvante, et je compris qu’ils croyaient à de nouvelles apparitions. Je m’accrochai à leurs robes, les implorai de comprendre, jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un traduisît mes sanglots en paroles humaines. C’était Nicolas de Morimonde, qui dit : « La bibliothèque brûle ! — Voilà », murmurai-je, en me laissant tomber épuisé sur la terre. Nicolas fit preuve d’une grande énergie, il cria des ordres aux servants, donna des conseils aux moines qui l’entouraient, envoya quelqu’un ouvrir toutes les portes de l’Édifice, exhorta les présents à chercher des seaux et des récipients de n’importe quel genre, envoya vers les sources et les réserves d’eau de l’enceinte. Il ordonna aux vachers d’employer les mulets et les ânes pour transporter des jarres... Si ces dispositions avaient été données par un homme investi d’autorité, on les eût exécutées sur-le-champ. Mais les servants étaient habitués à recevoir des ordres de Rémigio, les copistes de Malachie, tous de l’Abbé. Et aucun des trois n’était hélas présent. Les moines de leurs yeux cherchaient l’Abbé pour obtenir informations et réconfort, et ils ne le trouvaient pas, quand moi seul savais qu’il était mort, ou allait mourir en ce moment, muré dans un boyau asphyxiant qui se transformait à présent en un four, en un taureau de Phalaris. Nicolas poussait les vachers d’un côté, mais quelque autre moine, animé de bonnes intentions, les poussait d’un autre côté. Certains frères avaient visiblement perdu leur calme, d’autres étaient encore engourdis de sommeil. Moi, j’essayais d’expliquer, car j’avais tout à fait recouvré l’usage de la parole, mais il est nécessaire de rappeler que j’étais quasiment nu, après avoir jeté mon froc aux flammes, et la vue du jeune homme que j’étais, ensanglanté, le visage noirci de suie, le corps tout juste recouvert de duvet, hébété maintenant par le froid, ne devait certes pas inspirer confiance. Enfin Nicolas parvint à entraîner des frères et d’autres gens dans les cuisines, qu’entre-temps quelqu’un avait rendues accessibles. Quelqu’un d’autre eut le bon sens d’apporter des torches. Nous trouvâmes les lieux en grand désordre, et je compris que Guillaume devait l’avoir mis sens dessus dessous pour chercher de l’eau et des récipients propres au transport. C’est alors précisément que je vis Guillaume qui paraissait à la porte du réfectoire, le visage couvert de petites brûlures, l’habit enfumé, une grande marmite dans les mains, et j’éprouvai de la pitié pour lui, pauvre allégorie de l’impuissance. Je compris que, même s’il avait réussi à transporter au second étage un chaudron d’eau sans le renverser, et même s’il l’avait fait plus d’une fois, le résultat devait avoir été bien mince. Je me souvins de l’histoire de saint Augustin, quand il voit un enfant qui tente de transvaser l’eau de la mer avec une cuillère : l’enfant était un ange et il en agissait ainsi pour se jouer du saint qui prétendait pénétrer les mystères de la nature divine. Et comme l’ange, Guillaume me parla en s’appuyant épuisé au chambranle de la porte : « C’est impossible, nous n’y réussirons jamais, fût-ce avec tous les moines de l’abbaye. La bibliothèque est perdue. » Contrairement à l’ange, Guillaume pleurait. Je me serrai contre lui, tandis qu’il arrachait un linge d’une table et tentait de me couvrir. Nous nous arrêtâmes pour observer, défaits désormais, ce qui se passait autour de nous. C’était une course désordonnée de gens, certains montaient les mains nues et se croisaient dans l’escalier à vis avec d’autres qui, les mains nues, poussés par une sotte curiosité, avaient déjà grimpé, et dégringolaient maintenant pour chercher des récipients. D’autres plus avisés cherchaient aussitôt chaudrons et bassines, pour s’apercevoir que dans les cuisines il n’y avait pas suffisamment d’eau. Tout à coup l’immense salle fut envahie par des mulets qui transportaient des jarres, et les vachers qui les menaient, les déchargèrent et se disposèrent à porter l’eau en haut. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas le chemin pour monter au scriptorium, et il fallut du temps avant que certains copistes les missent au courant, et quand ils mettaient, ils se heurtaient à ceux qui descendaient terrorisés. Des jarres se brisèrent et l’eau se répandit à terre, d’autres furent passées le long de l’escalier à vis par des mains secourables. Je suivis le groupe et me trouvai dans le scriptorium : de l’accès à la bibliothèque provenait une fumée dense, les derniers qui avaient tenté de se risquer plus haut vers la tour orientale, revenaient déjà en toussant, les yeux rougis, et ils déclaraient qu’on ne pouvait plus pénétrer dans cet enfer. Je vis alors Bence. Le visage altéré, il montait des cuisines avec un énorme récipient. Il entendit ce que disaient les rescapés et il les apostropha : « L’enfer vous avalera tous autant que vous êtes, tas de lâches ! » Il se tourna comme pour chercher une aide et il me vit : « Adso, s’écria-t-il, la bibliothèque... la bibliothèque... » il n’attendit pas ma réponse. Il courut au pied de l’escalier et pénétra hardiment dans la fumée. Ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis. J’entendis un craquement qui provenait d’en haut. Des voûtes du scriptorium tombaient des éclats de pierre mêlés à de la chaux. Une clef de voûte sculptée en forme de fleur se détacha et il s’en fallut de peu qu’elle ne s’abattît sur ma tête. Le pavement du labyrinthe était en train de céder. A vive allure, je dégringolai au rez-de-chaussée et sortis en plein air. Quelques servants de bonne volonté avaient apporté des échelles à l’aide desquelles ils essayaient d’atteindre les verrières les plus hautes pour y jeter de l’eau. Mais les échelles les plus longues arrivaient à grand-peine aux verrières du scriptorium et qui s’y était hissé ne pouvait les ouvrir de l’extérieur. Ils firent dire de les ouvrir de l’intérieur, mais personne à présent ne s’enhardissait plus à monter. Cependant je regardais les fenêtres du troisième étage. La bibliothèque tout entière ne devait faire désormais qu’un seul brasier à l’épaisse fumée et le feu courait de pièce en pièce ouvrant par bonds ses flammes aux milliers et milliers de pages desséchées. Toutes les fenêtres étaient maintenant illuminées, une fumée noire sortait du toit : le feu s’était communiqué aux poutrages du comble. L’Édifice, qui paraissait si solide et en tout point inébranlable, révélait en cette désastreuse circonstance sa faiblesse, ses lézardes, ses murs rongés jusqu’à l’intérieur, ses pierres déchaussées qui permettaient à la flamme d’atteindre les charpentes de bois où qu’elles fussent. Soudain, quelques verrières se brisèrent comme sous la poussée d’une force intérieure, les étincelles jaillirent à l’extérieur, piquant de lumières errantes le noir de la nuit. Le vent, soufflant d’abord avec force, était devenu plus léger, et ce fut malchance parce que, fort, il aurait peut-être éteint les étincelles, léger, il les transportait en redoublant leur ardeur, et avec elles il faisait voltiger dans l’air des lambeaux de parchemin, frémissant de fragilité dans leur flamboiement. C’est alors qu’on entendit un violent craquement : le pavement du labyrinthe avait cédé en plusieurs points, s’effondrant avec ses poutres enflammées sur l’étage inférieur, car je vis des langues de flammes s’élever du scriptorium, lui aussi tapissé de livres et d’armoires, et rempli de feuillets libres disposés sur des tables, prêts à la levée des étincelles. J’entendis des cris de désespoir provenir d’un groupe de copistes qui s’arrachaient les cheveux et se proposaient encore de monter héroïquement, pour récupérer leurs parchemins tant aimés. En vain, car les cuisines et le réfectoire n’étaient plus qu’un carrefour d’âmes perdues s’agitant dans toutes les directions, où chacun faisait obstacle à l’autre. Les gens se heurtaient, tombaient, qui détenait un récipient en renversait le contenu salvateur, les mulets entrés dans les cuisines avaient senti la présence du feu et ils se précipitaient en ruant vers les sorties, bousculant les moines et leurs palefreniers terrorisés eux-mêmes. On voyait bien que, dans tous les cas, cette tourbe de vilains et d’hommes dévots et sages, mais inaptes au dernier degré, laissée la bride sur le cou, entraverait même les secours qui eussent pu arriver. Tout le plateau était en proie au désordre. Mais nous n’étions qu’au début de la tragédie. En sortant par les verrières et par le toit, la nue triomphante des étincelles, portée par le vent, retombait de partout, touchant la couverture de l’église. Nul n’ignore combien de splendides cathédrales ont été vulnérables à la morsure du feu : car la maison de Dieu apparaît belle et bien défendue comme la Jérusalem céleste grâce à la pierre dont elle fait montre, mais ses murs, ses pendentifs et ses voûtes reposent sur une fragile, encore qu’admirable, architecture de bois, et si l’église de pierre rappelle les forêts les plus vénérables par ses colonnes qui se ramifient hautes dans les voûtes, audacieuses comme des chênes, de chêne elle a souvent le corps – comme elle a également de bois son mobilier, les autels, les choeurs, les planches peintes, les bancs, les chaises, les candélabres. Ainsi en alla-t-il de l’église abbatiale au superbe portail qui m’avait tant fasciné le premier jour. Elle prit feu en très peu de temps. Les moines et toute la population du plateau comprirent alors qu’était en jeu la survivance même de l’abbaye, et ils se mirent tous à courir, encore plus bravement et confusément pour affronter le danger. L’église était certes plus accessible et donc plus défendable que la bibliothèque. La bibliothèque avait été condamnée par son impénétrabilité même, par le mystère qui la protégeait, par l’avarice de ses accès. L’église, maternellement ouverte à tous à l’heure de la prière, était ouverte à tous à l’heure du secours. Mais il n’y avait plus d’eau, ou du moins il s’en pouvait trouver fort peu et en quantité insuffisante, les sources en fournissaient avec une parcimonie naturelle et avec une lenteur non proportionnée à l’urgence de la tâche. Tous auraient voulu éteindre l’incendie de l’église, personne ne savait comment s’y prendre. En outre, le feu s’était communiqué par le haut, où il s’avérait malaisé de se hisser pour battre les flammes ou les étouffer avec de la terre et des chiffons. Et lorsque les flammes sortirent d’en bas, il était désormais inutile d’y jeter terre ou sable, car le plafond s’effondrait maintenant sur les sauveteurs dont bon nombre fut terrassé. Ainsi aux cris de regret pour toutes les richesses dévorées par les flammes, s’unissaient à présent les cris de douleur pour les visages brûlés, les membres écrasés, les corps disparus sous l’écroulement soudain d’une voûte.L e vent s’était fait de nouveau impétueux et plus impétueusement il alimentait la propagation des flammes. Sitôt après l’église, prirent feu les soues, les étables, les bergeries et les écuries. Les animaux terrorisés brisèrent leurs liens, abattirent les portes, se répandirent à travers le plateau en hennissant, mugissant, bêlant, grognant horriblement. Des grappes d’étincelles se prirent dans la crinière de nombreux chevaux et on vit l’esplanade sillonnée de créatures infernales, de destriers flamboyants qui renversaient tout sur leur chemin, n’avaient terme ni répit. Je vis le vieil Alinardo, qui errait éperdu sans avoir compris ce qui se passait, rouler sous les sabots du magnifique Brunei auréolé de feu, traîner dans la poussière et rester là abandonné, pauvre chose informe. Mais je n’eus ni la possibilité ni le temps de le secourir, de pleurer sa fin, car de telles scènes se répétaient maintenant de partout. Les chevaux en flammes avaient transporté le feu là où le vent ne l’avait pas encore fait : à présent brûlaient aussi les ateliers et le logement des novices. Des troupes de personnes couraient d’un bout à l’autre de l’esplanade, sans but ou avec des buts illusoires. Je vis Nicolas, la tête blessée, l’habit en lambeaux, qui, vaincu désormais, à genoux dans l’allée principale, maudissait la malédiction divine. Je vis Pacifico de Tivoli qui, renonçant à toute idée de secours, cherchait d’empoigner au passage un mulet emballé, et comme il y réussit, il me cria d’en faire autant, et de fuir, pour échapper à ce torve simulacre d’Armageddon. Je me demandai alors où était Guillaume et redoutai qu’il n’eût été emporté par un écroulement. Je le trouvai, après une longue recherche, aux alentours du cloître. Il tenait à la main son sac de voyage : tandis que déjà le feu prenait à l’hôtellerie, il était monté dans sa cellule pour sauver au moins son très précieux bagage. Il avait aussi emporté mon sac, où je trouvai de quoi me revêtir. Hors d’haleine, nous nous attardâmes un instant pour regarder ce qui advenait autour de nous. L’abbaye était condamnée. Presque tous ses bâtiments étaient, peu ou prou, touchés par le feu. Ceux encore intacts ne l’auraient bientôt plus été, car tout maintenant, depuis les éléments naturels jusqu’à la besogne confuse des sauveteurs, collaborait à propager l’incendie. Restaient sauves les parties non bâties, le potager, le jardin devant le cloître... Il n’était plus possible de rien faire pour sauver les constructions, mais il suffisait d’abandonner l’idée de les sauver pour pouvoir tout observer sans danger, en restant dans une zone découverte. Nous regardâmes l’église qui à présent brûlait lentement, car c’est le propre de ces grandes constructions que de flamber tout de suite dans leurs parties en bois et puis d’agoniser pendant des heures, voire des jours. En revanche, l’Édifice flambait encore. Là, le matériel combustible étant beaucoup plus riche, le feu se communiquait dans tout le scriptorium, et il avait maintenant envahi le niveau des cuisines. Quant au troisième étage, où naguère et pendant des centaines d’années il y avait eu le labyrinthe, il était pratiquement détruit. « C’était la plus grande bibliothèque de la chrétienté, dit Guillaume. Désormais, ajouta-t-il, l’Antéchrist est vraiment proche car aucune science ne lui fera plus barrage. D’ailleurs, nous en avons vu le visage cette nuit. — Le visage de qui ? demandai-je abasourdi. — J’ai nommé Jorge. Dans ce visage ravagé par la haine de la philosophie, j’ai vu pour la première fois le portrait de l’Antéchrist, qui ne vient pas de la tribu de Judas comme le veulent ses annonciateurs, ni d’un pays lointain. L’Antéchrist peut naître de la piété même, de l’excessif amour de Dieu ou de la vérité, comme l’hérétique naît du saint et le possédé du voyant. Redoute, Adso, les prophètes et ceux qui sont disposés à mourir pour la vérité, car d’ordinaire ils font mourir des multitudes avec eux, souvent avant eux, parfois à leur place. Jorge a accompli une oeuvre diabolique parce qu’il aimait d’une façon si lubrique sa vérité qu’il osa tout, afin de détruire à tout prix le mensonge. Jorge avait peur du deuxième livre d’Aristote car celui-ci enseignait peut-être vraiment à déformer la face de toute vérité, afin que nous ne devenions pas les esclaves de nos fantasmes. Le devoir de qui aime les hommes est peut-être de faire rire de la vérité, faire rire la vérité, car l’unique vérité est d’apprendre à nous libérer de la passion insensée pour la vérité. — Mais maître, hasardai-je affligé, vous parlez ainsi maintenant parce que vous êtes blessé au plus profond de votre âme. Pourtant il y a bien une vérité, celle que vous avez découverte ce soir, celle à laquelle vous êtes arrivé en interprétant les traces que vous avez lues au cours des jours passés. Jorge l’a emporté, mais vous, vous l’avez emporté sur Jorge car vous avez mis à nu sa trame... — Il n’y avait point de trame, dit Guillaume, et moi je l’ai découverte par erreur. » L’affirmation était auto contradictoire, et je ne saisis pas si Guillaume voulait réellement qu’elle le fût. « Mais c’était vrai que les empreintes dans la neige renvoyaient à Brunei, dis-je, c’était vrai qu’Adelme s’était suicidé, c’était vrai que Venantius ne s’était pas noyé dans la jarre, c’était vrai que le labyrinthe était organisé comme vous l’avez imaginé, c’était vrai qu’on entrait dans le finis Africae en touchant le mot quatuor, c’était vrai que le livre mystérieux était d’Aristote... Je pourrais continuer à faire la liste de toutes les choses vraies que vous avez découvertes en vous servant de votre science... — Je n’ai jamais douté de la vérité des signes, Adso, ils sont la seule chose dont l’homme dispose pour s’orienter dans le monde. Ce que je n’ai pas compris, c’est la relation entre les signes. Je suis arrivé à Jorge à travers un schéma apocalyptique qui semblait porter tous les crimes, cependant qu’il s’agissait d’un hasard. Je suis arrivé à Jorge en cherchant l’auteur de tous les crimes, et nous avons découvert que chaque crime avait au fond un auteur différent, ou même pas d’auteur du tout. Je suis arrivé à Jorge en suivant le dessein d’un esprit pervers et raisonneur, et il n’y avait aucun dessein, ou plutôt Jorge soi-même avait été dépassé par son propre dessein initial ; et ensuite avait commencé un enchaînement de causes, et de causes concomitantes, et de causes en contradiction entre elles, qui s’étaient développées pour leur propre compte, créant des relations qui ne dépendaient d’aucun dessein. Où gît toute ma sagesse ? Je me suis comporté en homme obstiné, poursuivant un simulacre d’ordre, quand je devais bien savoir qu’il n’est point d’ordre dans l’univers. — Mais en imaginant des ordres erronés, vous avez tout de même trouvé quelque chose... — Tu as dit là une chose très belle, Adso, je te remercie. L’ordre que notre esprit imagine est comme un filet, ou une échelle, que l’on construit pour atteindre quelque chose. Mais après, on doit jeter l’échelle, car l’on découvre que, si même elle servait, elle était dénuée de sens. Er muoz gelîchesamc die Leiter abewerfen, sô Er an ir ufgestigen ist... On dit comme ça ? — Cela s’exprime ainsi dans ma langue. Qui l’a dit ? — Un mystique de tes contrées. Il l’a écrit quelque part, je ne me rappelle plus où. Et il n’est pas nécessaire que quelqu’un, un jour, retrouve ce manuscrit. Les seules vérités qui servent sont des instruments à jeter. — Vous ne pouvez rien vous reprocher, vous avez fait de votre mieux. — C’est le mieux des hommes, qui est peu. Il est difficile d’accepter l’idée qu’il ne peut y avoir un ordre dans l’univers, parce qu’il offenserait la libre volonté de Dieu et son omnipotence. Ainsi la liberté de Dieu est notre condamnation, ou du moins la condamnation de notre superbe. » J’osai, pour la première et la dernière fois dans ma vie, une conclusion théologique : « Mais comment peut exister un être nécessaire totalement tissu de possible ? Quelle différence y a-t-il alors entre Dieu et le chaos originel ? Affirmer l’omnipotence absolue de Dieu et son absolue disponibilité en regard de ses choix mêmes, n’équivaut-il pas à démontrer que Dieu n’existe pas ? » Guillaume me regarda sans qu’aucun sentiment filtrât des linéaments de son visage, et il dit : « Comment un savant pourrait-il continuer à communiquer son savoir s’il répondait oui à ta question ? » Je ne compris pas le sens de ses paroles : « Vous entendez dire, demandai-je, qu’il n’y aurait plus de savoir possible et communicable, s’il manquait le critère même de la vérité, ou bien que vous ne pourriez plus communiquer ce que vous savez parce que les autres ne vous le consentiraient pas ? » En cet instant précis, un pan de comble du dortoir s’écroula dans un immense fracas, soufflant vers le haut une nue d’étincelles. Une partie des brebis et des chèvres, qui erraient à travers la cour, nous frôlèrent en poussant d’atroces bêlements. Des servants passèrent par bandes tout près de nous, en criant, et il s’en fallut de peu qu’ils ne nous piétinassent. « Il y a trop de confusion ici, dit Guillaume. Non in commotione, non in commotione Dominus. »